


【蒋托】NIGHT

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: PWP只有车无任何剧情慎入





	【蒋托】NIGHT

特里从浴室出来的时候，费尔南多正躺在沙发上玩手机。他只穿了一件简单的白T，稍微有点长的金发随意散落在抱枕上，嘴角挂着懒懒的笑意。

“宝贝，在干什么？”特里觉得自己有点明知故问。

“没什么。” 费尔南多收起手机，侧过身看着眼前的男人，只要是他不想说的，谁也没办法撬开他的嘴。

但特里选了另外一种方式。

他将两根手指戳进费尔南多柔软的口腔，往内搅动着湿软粉嫩的舌头，费尔南多配合的用舌尖卷弄特里的指腹，两只眼睛却睁得大大的，表情何其无辜。特里抽出手指，用自己的嘴代替了这种温柔的酷刑，手一直往下探，伸进宽松的短裤，握住了费尔南多的阴茎。

费尔南多发出细细的鼻音，离开特里的吻，埋在他肩膀上开始轻喘。特里抓住费尔南多的金发，迫使他仰头面对自己，他的眼底如永远融化不开的巧克力般浓稠，但此时已经失焦了，只凭着感官配合的发出呻吟。

离下一场比赛还有好几天，特里在心里盘算着，手下的速度渐渐加快……上次南多生他的气，因为他差点把南多操得下不来床。他还记得南多是怎么在他身下哭着求他停下的，高潮中的南多美得无法形容，为了多看一点，他坏心的将时间延长，眼看着身下人大汗淋漓的喘着气，双腿无力的打颤，甚至差点在他面前失禁，整个人濒临崩溃……

想到这里，特里完全硬了。

他忽然松开手，马上获得费尔南多一个抱怨的呻吟，便只好亲亲他的发旋，把人压在沙发上掀起上衣去咬挺立的乳尖，这人最近吃得有点多，柔软的小肚子微微抵着特里的腹肌。

手机很不合时宜的发出提示音，费尔南多将它捞起，顺便翻了个身，全然不顾正在努力调情的特里，拿丰满的屁股对着他。

“Hey……”特里无奈的拍拍他的屁股，“我们今天要用这个体位吗？”

“好啊。”回答得漫不经心。“让我猜猜你在给谁发信息，我想应该是……”费尔南多发挥他上佳的腰力，瞬间侧身捏住特里的耳朵，沉声警告道：“闭嘴。”

特里配合的做了个投降的姿势，拜托，他们又没有在谈恋爱，有些事不需要过于深究。

虽然如此，身下人的分心还是令人有点不爽，特里抹了好些润滑油，手指撑开穴口，俯身道：“宝贝，抬抬你的腰。”费尔南多配合的抬起腰，连接臀部的位置形成下陷的弧度，穴口暴露在空气中，淡粉的、微微收缩着，特里前戏做得挺急，润滑油不要钱似的涂满了费尔南多的下身，液体湿哒哒的滴落在沙发上。他撤出手指，阴茎抵住穴口，一手掐着费尔南多的腰缓缓进入，费尔南多吸了口气，手往后扶住特里的大腿，还不忘给自己找个抱枕垫垫。

该死的提示音再次响起，特里趁他想动作之际冷不防来了记深插，狠狠的碾压过甬道内的腺体，费尔南多顿时叫得婉转绵长，听得特里汗毛都竖直了，一手摸向他微颤着硬挺的阴茎撸了几把，听见他又变回了撩人的低吟。

费尔南多感觉自己下半身简直泡在水里，抽插的声音异常黏稠，尤其特里还不要命似的一个劲攻击自己的敏感点，他有点受不住，哑声道：“你能不能慢点……啊……”

特里托起他塌下去的腰，又赶紧发狠的撞了几下，随后将人翻了个身，看着他潮红的脸，笑着说：“这才刚开始呢，别撒娇了。”

特里在床上不算埋头苦干的类型，但经验丰富的人是很少会在床事上问伴侣感想的，就像此刻费尔南多在他身下被他操得眼神涣散，因快感累积而逐渐减弱的声音堵在喉咙内，嫣红的舌尖有一小截露了出来，额上渗出点点薄汗，一切都在表明费尔南多得到了极大的快感。

“宝贝，忍一忍。”特里提示他别那么快高潮。但这种事能忍吗？费尔南多下意识的翻了个白眼，敏感的腺体突然又遭到猛烈的碾压，他叫了一声，两腿不由自主的夹紧特里的腰，这动作无疑使体内的凶器进入得更深，他的胸膛起伏不定，快要被折磨疯了。

其实当初两人会发展成这种关系是特里绝没想到的，好吧，他确实有撩拨的心，但费尔南多这个人就很妙，可以跟你说笑，可以对你害羞，但从来不会给你任何回应，反正他也没抱多大希望，只是某个夜晚，他开车送费尔南多回家，得到了一个上去坐坐的暗示。

于是一切发生得顺理成章。

特里拨开费尔南多的发丝，准备欣赏他即将到达高潮的表情，但看见身下人无意识的撅起嘴，特里便马上放弃了这个想法倾身啃了上去。费尔南多哼哼唧唧的抬手搂住特里的脖子，跟他专心的接起吻来，没过一会，他双腿打颤，在敏感点再次受到撞击时痉挛着射了，一股一股精液沾满了两人的小腹，特里压了压他的肚子，手往下摸，他连忙缩起来，不让特里碰自己刚射完的阴茎。

“疼……”他虚弱的抱怨。特里咬了一下他的脸蛋，贴心道：“那就等等，反正你里面又暖又紧。”他还没射呢，现在又得到了休息的时间，接下来恐怕得把人蹂躏一宿。

费尔南多歇了口气，忽然扑向特里，看似凶巴巴实则软绵绵的冲他肩膀咬了一口，特里顺手捏着滑腻的屁股，笑道：“来，换个体位。”

结果这么一搞就搞到下半夜，费尔南多被折腾的又困又累，一沾床恨不得昏死过去，特里冲了个澡，出来时恰好看见床头柜上的手机屏幕发出亮光，妈的，如果费尔南多允许，他非常乐意像处理任意球那样处理掉它。

他走过去，看了眼来电显示，眼睛在它和熟睡中的费尔南多之间来回巡视，最终拿起它走到窗边，按下接听键。

他语气轻松的打了声招呼，对方迟疑的停顿令他感到愉悦……


End file.
